criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rodrigo Mizanin
Rodrigo Mizanin, alias Ross Hikera is a known quasi-suspect in The Demon Within. After that, he was then suspected of a murder of Cornelia Stolf (Case #4 in Tripea Bay (Case #4 in Cortonith Island)). He is now a central character within Ishtaria City district. Profile Rodrigo Mizanin is an ADHD patient, but he is known to be a masochist and will fight for himself, not just for those who he called "friend". Though, whenever he faces Martha (due to having Noire on her side), he has no chances of going out of her sight until she's feeling good or Mizanin having sneaky tactics. Mizanin feels lonely if no "beloved" people for him to talk to, or to have fun to. Mizanin vowed not to marry anyone in his "realm", but he seemed want to be in a relationship from the other realm (due to him summoning someone from the other realm to seal his fate). Mizanin doesn't want any trouble to others nor causing trouble to others but when it comes to self-defense. On the other hand, Mizanin is a person who is hard to amuse if not in the good mood. If he knows that he has done something wrong, he always feels that he wants to be punished, and there's the time he would blame himself of what he has done. Due to it, Mizanin ends into having two paths recommended to him-- it is either become popular somewhere or to become one of the demonic being himself. Mizanin likes to be loved because of what happened in Grade 7 to Grade 9, which the students were in full of hatred they managed to kick him out of their school. Other than that, Mizanin frequently overeats, however he has high metabolism to stay fit. Mizanin rarely eat during lunch breaks, but instead Mizanin tackles within breakfasts and dinners. Mizanin usually spends 4 hours to a devastatingly 16 hours in computer, though he is usually finding a good community to start of, but nowhere to be found (until later years). Mizanin has very high amount of bad luck, which includes Mizanin sometimes getting hit by a door whenever he enters, or whenever someone goes out of the room, or even some other common hazards that was less dangerous, or he has higher chance of puking or almost-vomiting in the certain area. This includes of his two recent busts-- which includes unintentional situations, such as scaring them during Halloween, or common encounters. He seldomly rages out whenever he loses or is about to lose. But he always feeling down whenever he loses (unless good moments happen or loses to his mistress), and it goes worse when he gets more loses at higher streaks. Overall, he gets more losses than winnings in games, by a ratio of 4:1, if his favorite game is not included. Role in Case(s) The Demon Within Rodrigo Mizanin debutted at The Demon Within as he is known to be Morrigan's friend. Unexpectedly, Mizanin got scarred for life as he witnessed a cursed Morrigan staring at him, causing Shiro Maizono to be motivated of what he has to say for Morrigan to decide for herself. After Morrigan had time to decide, Mizanin agrees of entering Morrigan's jail temporarily for some chit-chat with her, while Maizono and Noire are planning what to do for the rest of their work for now. Stolf's Remains Rodrigo Mizanin, under his alias, Ross Hikera, is suspected of a murder of Cornelia Stolf, though he is looking for the player since he found something to help. Though, it helped, and he proved himself as innocent as Errol Mitanio was brought unto custody after a demonic brawl. Trivia *His alias surname is an anagram of Erikah, which it is likely to be linked to a canon character named Erikah Mabayo. *He has his Mad Studio counterpart. *He is based upon his creator. Category:Suspects in Cortonith Island Category:Quasi-Suspects in Cortonith Island Category:Central Characters in Cortonith Island